gratitudefandomcom-20200215-history
Neha Dabke
January 14, 2014 1. To Jessica: for chem help and studying with me. 2. To Kathryn: for talking to me. 3. To final round judges: for liking me despite my rule breaking. January 13, 2014 1. To all the people who took some time to congratulate me: for caring enough to do that. 2. To everyone working on Sherlock: for breaking my heart with a brilliant episode. 3. To Keerthi: for trying to fix things after you sent the link and fangirling with me. January 12, 2014 1. To Xenia Perez: for not showing up. 2. To the MV Speech team: for your support and faith in me before, during, and after the tournament. 3. To my competitors: for the being the best people I've hit so far. January 11, 2014 1. To my parents: for picking my restaurant. 2. To the Redkars: for visiting and being okay with me reading through the visit. 3. To my teachers: for not overloading me with homework this weekend. January 10, 2014 1. To Akhil: for letting me practice and making it worthwhile. 2. To MV Marching Band: for being a generally incredible group of people and a wonderful season. 3. To my mom: for getting me coughdrops. January 9, 2014 1. To Laurie Halse Anderson: for visiting and signing my book and writing it and being a generally amazing person. 2. To Mrs. Gilles: for getting Laurie Halse Anderson to visit. 3. To Joseph: for having similar priorities. January 8, 2014 1. To Mrs. Gilles: for being incredibly helpful and giving me something to work on 2. To my mom: for bringing me tea. 3. To Brian: for looking up names and making me glad that Mrs. Gilles decided to disregard her book. January 7, 2014 1. To 4th period: for your help during class 2. To my teachers: for taking mercy on my soul and giving me a light workload. 3. To my dad: for agreeing to buy concert tickets. January 6, 2014 1. To my teachers: for not going crazy after break 2. To Ms. Henehan: for the stupid, but kind of cool journal assignment. 3. To Megan: For understanding my procrastination and double standards. January 5, 2014 1. To my sister: for leaving me a room almost every time I told you to. 2. To Panda: for trying to help even when I told you not to. 3. To Megan: for being screwed with me. January 4, 2014 1. To my mom: for letting me use your phone all day 2. To Joey: for inviting me to your house. 3. To Panda: for Euro help. January 3, 2014 1. To San Francisco: for being cooperative, warm, and wonderful. 2. To my dad: for buying the sandwich and not making a fuss after. 3. To Brian: for being my night time bestie. January 2, 2014 1. To my mom: for telling me to take off the bandaid and the game. 2. To Brian: for liking things and making a tumblr-worthy picture. 3. To my sister: for playing Just Dance with me. January 1, 2014 1. To my dad: for telling me what to do with my profusely bleeding finger. 2. To my parents: for letting me stay home and work. 3. To Aditi: for sending me the picture. December 31, 2013 1. To Stanford University: for being beautiful as always. 2. To my uncle: for paying for the stuff from the bookstore. 3. To my friends and family: for an absolutely wonderful year. December 30, 2013 1. To Joseph Kelly: for the necklace and your words. 2. To the Lexus people: for having fabulous refreshments. 3. To PTSA: for the baskin robbins coupons. December 29, 2013 1. To my sister: for being adorable and sneaky. 2. To my dad: for taking us out to dinner. 3. To my uncle and family back in India: for the gifts and stories and well wishes. December 28, 2013 1. To Kathryn Hammond: for trusting me with your story. 2. To Idina Menzel: for "Let it Go". 3. To my parents: for all the trips to the mall you never told me about.